Teru Kurebayashi
Teru Kurebayashi (紅林 照, Kurebayashi Teru) is the 16-year-old main character of Dengeki Daisy, who is a scholarship student at her high school because she can't afford the tuition. She's the younger sister of Soichiro Kurebayashi, who was an expert computer programmer until his death. Background After her older brother died, Teru was left only with a cell phone that connects her to DAISY, who becomes Teru's source of encouragement and protects her from afar with email messages and occasionally through physical acts. Despite never meeting him face-to-face, Teru has absolute trust in him. When she accidentally breaks a window, Teru is forced to become the "servant" of the school janitor, Tasuku Kurosaki, to pay it off. As the manga progresses, Teru's once negative feelings towards Kurosaki grow into something more romantic. Appearance Teru has dark brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. She has shoulder-length hair with parted, out grown bangs, which gradually grows longer as the series progresses. Teru is short (25 cm shorter than Kurosaki) and notably proud of her short stature. However, she is somewhat sensitive over the fact that she is relatively flat-chested. Personality Teru is described as strong-willed, "justice-loving", and independent. She doesn't usually ask for DAISY's help for herself, but for her friends and people that she knows. She doesn't like being dependent on someone because she's worried that she'll become bothersome or annoying. Teru is a bit self conscious about her own femininity, especially as she becomes aware of her romantic feelings for Kurosaki. Though she displays maturity and wisely forgives others when she knows the person deserves it, she expresses an naive and reckless side when she acts without thinking things through. Gallery Teru Kurebayashi/Gallery Trivia -In chapter 48, when Andou and Kurosaki were trying to track Teru through GPS, her name appeared as "Telu". Whether this is a translating error on the author's behalf, it is yet to be confirmed. -Her name, Teru, when pronounced in Japanese it sounds like "tel" (a common abbreviation of "telephone"). Relationships Tasuku Kurosaki Teru first met Kurosaki in person when she broke a window at school. In order to pay her debt she was forced to work for him as a janitor. Even though they bickered constantly over small things, they became friends. Gradually after many events Teru discovers that Kurosaki is DAISY, a mysterious aquaintance of her brother who is a former hacker. Kurosaki had been supporting and helping her all along after her brother's death from cancer as DAISY. Now that Teru found out the identity of her beloved DAISY, she became closer to Kurosaki and realises her romantic feelings for him. Kurosaki finds that Teru is the only person who can make him think of the happy aspects of the past that he feels guilty of. Despite his unpleasant attitude, he cares deeply for Teru, acting toward her with genuine kindness, and is extremely protective of her. Whilst it is evident that Kurosaki returns Teru's feelings, he sometimes feel embarassed when his friends tease him by calling him a pervert or lolicon because of their age difference. Soichiro Kurebayashi Soichiro is Teru's deceased brother. However, he is regularly shown in flashbacks and is an important character in that his actions have led to many important events in the story. When Teru was young, the siblings parents died and Soichiro took care of her. Teru was close to her brother despite him being significantly older than her. He has been alternately shown as comically affectionate towards his sister and those he cares about to being serious and empathetic Rena Ichinose The student council president was introduced as a bully to scholarship students like Teru and Kiyoshi. However, when Teru and Kurosaki saved her after she was in trouble in one of her relationships, she begins to show another side. With Teru's kindness, she gradually stops bullying and entering bad relationships. Though Rena does not admit it, Teru becomes one of her first true friends, and she indirectly tries to help Teru develop her relationship with Kurosaki. Haruka Sawaguchi Haurka is one of Teru's closest friends and the first person she confides with when she discovers the trie identity of DAISY. Haruka supports Teru and her relationship with Kurosaki and is generally there to help out or brainstorm ideas. Kiyoshi Hasegawa Kiyoshi is Teru's best friend and a classmate, as well as scholarship student. Category:Characters